-Independence Day-
by NoMeLlamoVanessa
Summary: Nadie podía leer esa libreta, justo ahí se encontraban mis secretos y sentimientos respecto a Estados Unidos, el no podía leerlo, jamas lo haría, ese secreto creo que me lo llevaria hasta la tumba ya que aveces es mejor guardar los secretos en un fondo del corazón, para hacerse menos daño a uno mismo. USUK! (mis amores) Pudiese basarse en "La limpieza del armario de Estados Unidos"


** -Independence Day-**

* * *

**Personajes**: _UsxUk(United States of America/England Britain)_

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hima-Papi-Creador(O mejor conocido como Himaruya Hidekaz)_

**Notas:** _Se lo dedico a Vama-Sanlove o yo la conozco mejor como mi sorella:D(Si es que lo lees Arthura) y si no nimodoxd te adorooo~~ _

* * *

Recuerdo cuando todo empezó, fue por eso de 1775, me sorprendió tanto nunca espere que Estados Unidos me digiera eso, siempre pensé que estaría conmigo, me equivoque que tonto fui al pensar que siempre estaría a mi lado, que siempre seria mi trece colonias, aun recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, tuve muchas dificultades al poder ganárselo a Francia pero valió la pena.

* * *

- Hola pequeño, ni nombre es El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, pero me puedes llamar Inglaterra.- le dije estrechando mi mano hacia el, lo recuerdo con tanta claridad.- También puedes llamarme Arthur, Arthur Kirkland para servirte

- Yo eh...Bueno, no se muy bien quien soy, pero se que me llamo Alfred, Alfred F Jones.- me dijo el estrechando mi mano, su pequeña mano, lo recuerdo, el apenas era todo un pequeño

- Pequeño, Quieres ir a casa?.- dije tomándolo en brazos.

-S..si.- me dijo el mientas me abrazaba .- Arthur, puedo llamarte hermano mayor?

No estaba muy seguro de aceptar, no tenia un muy buen ideal de hermano mayor, digamos que el mío que era Escocia no es un amor total...

- Eh...No lo creo necesario, te puedes dirigir simplemente a mi como Arthur, así esta bien.- le dije acariciando su cabello.

- Esta bien Arthur.- Me dijo recostándose en mi pecho y conciliando el sueño lentamente, si las cosas hubieran sido siempre así todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero el hubiera no existe...

* * *

Los años con el siguieron pasando, no lo veía mucho pero yo hacia todo lo posible para ir a América en cuanto antes y verlo, amaba consentir a mi pequeño, en serio lo amaba.

- Toma Alfred te eh traído un pequeño presente.- recuerdo que le dije mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja, tenia unos pequeños soldaditos.

- Oh God! Arthur es genial! Gracias, en serio gracias!-me dijo abrazandome fuerte.- míralos! Todos tienen rostros diferentes, debió costarte una fortuna, es demasiado, debería aceptarlo?

- Claro que debes aceptarlo, es para ti y no me costo ni un centavo solo esfuerzo, los hice a mano para ti, es un presente de mi para ti.- Dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

-En serio gracias Arthur, eres el mejor.- dijo Alfred mientras besaba suavemente mi mejilla, fue un acto que me puso muy colorido, se que el lo hizo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero ese niño estaba creando en mi varios sentimientos, un cariño muy especial, uno que no había sentido antes, ese niño me robo el corazón.

* * *

El tiempo con el paso muy rápido, el crecía y crecía llego a ser mas alto que yo en poco tiempo, el era solo un muchacho, lo críe con lo mejor, siempre le di lo mejor, sigo sin poder creer que me dejó creo que hice un poco mal al cambiar sus costumbres, no me di cuenta que su pueblo era hasta mas importante que yo, fue mi error, lo se.

- Arthur no creo que este traje sea de mi estilo, es demasiado formal.- Decía Alfred viendo el nuevo traje que le había regalado.

- Pero que dices Alfred, eso te queda perfecto, debes aprender del estilo ingles, debes verte siempre elegante sin importar la situación, entendido?-le dije palmeando su hombro.

- Eh..si lo entiendo, creo que solo lo usare para eventos formales.- me dijo mientras guardaba nuevamente el traje.

Debí haber aprendido de sus gustos, debí haberlo escuchado y entenderlo, si solo hubiera puesto mas atención en los pequeños detalles jamas me hubiera dejado, pero de los errores se aprende...no?

* * *

- Escucha Inglaterra, escojo la libertad, yo ya no soy mas un niño y tampoco soy tu hermano menor.- me decía mientras me apuntaba con su rifle.- Yo..¡Ahora me independizo de ti!.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pude ver en sus orbes azules seguridad, el estaba seguro de si mismo, lo quería hacer, pero yo no podía aceptarlo ¡No podía hacerlo!

-¡No lo aceptare!.- Le grite y corrí hacia el, clave la punta de mi rifle en un costado de su rifle, era la oportunidad perfecta, estaba desprotegido podía hacer lo que sea, podía matarlo en ese mismo instante si quería, pero no pude...Algo no me dejo hacerlo

-En el fondo eres ingenuo, ¡Idiota!...¿Como crees que podría dispararte?...Idiota..- En ese instante me tire a llorar de rodillas en el suelo, estaba sucio y llovía pero no importaba lo había entendido, lo perdí y no podía obligarlo a seguir conmigo, era lo correcto, pero me dolía y mucho.-¡Demonios! ¿Porque las cosas tienen que ser así? Rayos...

-Inglaterra...- Escuche que Alfred pronuncio.

- A pesar...De que solías ser tan grande... .- fue lo ultimo que pronuncie en su independencia, se independizo de mi, ¿Que mas podía hacer? Sabia que no podía tenerlo conmigo aunque lo deseara con todas las fuerzas del mundo...era el momento de dejarlo ir.

* * *

Se independizo de mi a eso de 1783, el 4 de Julio para ser exactos, odio ese día...después de eso fui a la casa de Francia, el participo en la independización de Estados Unidos, se que el no tenia mucho que ver, pero tendría que descargar mi ira con alguien que no fuera Alfred y Bonnefoy era una buena opción.

- Francis, espero que estés contento, lograste que Alfred se independizara de mi.- le dije con rabia y sarcasmo a la vez.

- Si muy contento, logre hacerte tanto daño como tu me lo hiciste a mi.- dijo el de lo mas tranquilo del mundo mientras daba unos sorbos al vino que tenia en su mano derecha.

- ¿Hacerte daño? ¿¡Yo que mierda te eh echo a ti?!.-le dije con enojo, en serio me había dolió la separación de Estados Unidos .

- Creo que se te olvida tu caballerosidad inglesa Arthur.-dijo dandole un sorbo a su vino- ¿_Mon ami_ te suena conocido el nombre de Jeanne D'arc? Venganza mi querido amigo, ojo por ojo.

-Juana de Arco... .- dije en un susurro.- Francis, se que me odias y jamas me podrás perdonar por lo que le hice a Jeanne, pero...¿Convencer a Estados Unidos de independizarse de mi? ¡Eso fue demasiado hasta para ti! ¿¡Como pudiste?!.- Comenzé a llorar ¿Venganza, en serio? ¡Esas son estupideces!

- Arthur, el mismo dolor que experimentaste fue el mismo dolor que vi cuando quemabas lentamente a mi querida Jeanne, perdimos algo que jamas podremos tener de nuevo, estamos a mano.-dijo sonriéndome con cinismo.

- _Wine Bastard_...Ni siquiera se porque sigo aquí, es estúpido de mi parte el siquiera haber venido.- fue lo ultimo que dije y salí dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, ¡Por Dios! ¡No podía ser! Francis Bonnefoy podía odiarme todo lo que le diera su jodida gana pero eso era demasiado, hirió mi...corazón, pero debo aceptarlo. Lo echo, echo esta.

* * *

-Hey!_ Iggy_! ¿Que haces con ese libro?

- ¡Ame...América!¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que a caso eres tan estúpido que ni tocar la puerta sabes?.- dije disimulando mi nerviosismo mientras cerraba mi libreta...o mas bien mi ¿Diario?

- Yo solo venia a decirte como el_ hero_ que soy que la reunión del G8 esta por empezar..._See ya later!_.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras daba sus sonoras carcajadas tan típicas de el..._idiot_.

-Estúpido Alfred.- Dije mientras salía de la sala y me dirigía hacia la sala de reuniones del G8.- Gracias que no lo vio...- dije guardando mi libreta en mi bolsillo, nadie podía leer esa libreta, justo ahí se encontraban mis secretos y sentimientos respecto a Estados Unidos, el no podía leerlo, jamas lo haría, ese secreto creo que me lo llevaria hasta la tumba ya que aveces es mejor guardar los secretos en un fondo del corazón, para hacerse menos daño a uno mismo.- Te quiero Alfred, siempre serás mi pequeño.- susurre para mi mismo antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

**NA:/** AAAAAHHHH TAN TRISTE! Hace ya tiempo tenia ganas de escribir sobre esto, pero no me había dado el sentimiento de hacerlo, pero me anime de una vez, si pueden notar toda la trama es simplemente escritos en el "Diario" de Iggy, que tierno:'3 AMAR EL USUK! Tengo otras ideas en mente...muy pronto seguiré...e.e


End file.
